


A dash of (in)sanity

by strippedink



Category: The League Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Badass, Gen, seax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippedink/pseuds/strippedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time of darkness, Shahara's time of mourning came to an end to replace coldness for a fire ignited by revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dash of (in)sanity

It had been several weeks of frightening immobility before Shahara mustered the courage to turn her back on apathy and face what lies behind the door of her small condo. Her two sisters, Kasen and Tessa, and Caillen, especially Caillen had refused to grant her some semblance of peace by mothering her like fierce lorinas without rest, ever since her younger brother had found her half-dead on that life-changing, fatidic night.   
  
Tonight, armored with the lethal skills of Seax – a protector of justice, Shahara rose from the ashes like a flaming phoenix. There was only one thing and one thing only in her mind. Caillen’s sigh of relief shook her to the core of a fragmented soul. He even dared to smile upon seeing her readying herself for the imminent confrontation with the world. At last, Shahara abandoned the chair she had been sitting on for the past days, lost to her own somber thoughts and haunting memories as silent rivulets of salty tears fell down her cheeks. Caillen in his optimistic ways thought it was cause for celebration hence the encouraging smile.   
  
Clad in her worn-out battlesuit, Shahara holstered her blasters and sheathed her dagger without falter, and with one deep breath, she ventured into Gondaria’s wintry night. Under her expressed order, Caillen was not to vacate the premises. Unlike her, her brother’s spirit remained strong. Lighthearted. Complete. She would not jeopardize that by allowing him to join her in her delivery of justice.   
  
On her way to Gaelin’s place, she sought for mercy inside her but found none left. Instead, vivid flashes of the tragedy that had befallen her tormented on repeated loops that combined with the angry fire scorching her from inside gave her the motivation needed for the deed she was about to commit.   
  
Blinded by sheer rage, she told herself she was doing this to prevent the same fate from catching up with other teenage girls. After all, she’d been only seventeen when her innocence along with her dreams was violently stolen from her.   
  
Gailen had stumbled into her life when she’d needed him most. In her eyes, he’d been like a mythical hero that had instantly bowed before her and courted her like an innate gentleman. It’d been barely a year after her father’s death and her training as a tracer had just begun when he seeped in through the cracks of her defenses. Him following after her like some lovesick puppy had only accelerated the process.   
  
“Come on, baby. Give me a smile. That’s all I ask. Don’t worry, I don’t bite. I’m one of the good guys.”   
  
The mode in which he’d carried himself around her convinced her that he was truthful about his words and harmless in his intentions. In no time, she’d released her armor.   
  
At the time she hadn’t been aware of the consequences that single act of pure stupidity would bring her. God, if only she could go back in time. Why had she not seen the ugly truth that lied beneath the mask right in the beginning?   
  
But then, she knew why. She’d been so strong for so long that the instant she’d found temporary shelter from the restless storm of her life, she had immediately welcomed the devil inside and learned on him. And he’d seemed so reliable and genuine. . .  
  
Still innocent and untainted by the workings of a merciless path known as life, she’d believed goodness was still possible and a real concept. Not another abstract notion kids dreamed of in a world colored in pink. She’d wanted so bad to trust in the existence of happy endings and the decency of people.   
  
Yeah, right.  
  
Turned out all he’d ever been interested in was her unused body and what little money she had managed to collect. And when his patience had fled, he’d wasted no time to take what he wanted and left her bleeding. That day, she’d died. Not on a physical level but on an emotional, spiritual level. Every dream and hope for her future was now a distant memory, closed behind a red door that was sealed to never be opened again. And from that day forward, the blustering flames that had painted visions of a partner and children were vanquished – Gaelin had seen to it that would never happen.   
  
No love. No joy.   
  
Except for a long existence operating as her siblings’ servant while doing her damnedest not to let it turn her into a creature of bitterness. And making sure that what had been brutally taken from her would not happen to them.   
  
Her throat tightened suddenly, making her wish she could cry. But to what use? Tears were cheap and she wasn’t one to wallow. Still, she wished she’d never met that sorry excuse of human being.   
  
Gaelin had beaten and raped her without hesitancy. Not for a single instant did he pause to consider on his actions. Instead, he laughed while at it. Mocking her suffering and agony.   
  
The transport came to a halt to allow her exit. Closer than ever to end her unfinished business with Gaelin, her mind began a continuous loop of the reasons why she was pursuing him. To keep him from repeating the same ordeal to another teenager. To keep Caillen from ruining his life by killing Gaelin should he ever find him.   
  
Inside, she knew the absolute truth. Her notions of justice were blurred into a painting that bled red. The color of revenge. She wanted bestow on him equal pain and horror, and the degradation he’d given her.   
  
Gaelin’s eyes fell on her as soon as she made her presence known. Her skills as a tracer proved to be profitable when she searched for his new place. The initial shock reflected on those eyes that once burned with malice was rapidly replaced by confidence and desire. The acknowledgement of how she managed to find him forgotten.   
  
“Decided to come for round 2?” The arrogance in his tone alone made her stomach convulse with disgust.   
  
“No. Actually, I came here to kill you,” she stated matter-of-factly.   
  
Disregarding the underlining tone of threat, he sputtered mocking laughter. Laughter that quickly died out when a firm hand wrapped itself methodically around his neck after crossing the distance between them. Choking, in desperate attempts to push air into his lungs, his hands clawed at hers in panic. Failure greeted him fast once he realized the extension of her strength.   
  
Her free hand unholstered her favored weapon, the blaster, before pushing it beneath his chin forcefully.   
  
“Still feeling powerful, asshole?” As she shifted from stun to kill mode on her blaster, her eyes gleamed with wicked satisfaction. She had him squirming like a little worm about to be squished. By now, Gaelin was more than convinced she wasn’t playing around and this time there was no escape from the past.   
  
So, he begged. Supplicated for her mercy, but she had none. So none was offered to him. At least she wasn’t laughing at his misery.   
  
(“What’s the matter, baby? You want some more of what I got? Let me show what a real man can do.”)  
  
He’d taken pleasure during the entire time he’d tortured her. For that, she still couldn’t stand having someone call her baby. That mocking endearment still rang in her ears.   
  
Until then, she’d thought herself in love with him. And then, she had asked why he’d done it. . .   
  
(“I take what I want, baby. That’s what a man does. You gave me all your money, you want me nice. Go get some more and come see me.”)  
  
Her torn clothes were tossed at her as he’d dismissed her. (“Now get out. You call the enforcers on me, and I promise you I’ll see you and those other little whore sisters of yours in the ground.”) Barely seventeen, she’d been forced to walk home on her foot, with no money and torn clothes. Hurt and bleeding. And not a single person stopped to come to her aid. As a result of not having any money left, treatment had been denied her and with it, she’d lost her ability to have children.   
  
She’d lost everything that day. She hadn’t known brokenness until then. Unable of being the same after that, she’d stopped laughing and smiling and joking around.  
  
Revisiting the past only fueled the burning passion and need of ending his life but she refused to gift him with a quick death. Oh no. Today, she willingly welcomed the dark side of her even though she pretended it didn’t exist most days.   
  
Gaelin’s lip busted open after delivery of a painful backhand across his face. Shaking with barely tamed anger, she forced him to sit on a chair after demanding him to remove every piece of clothing. Once tied up to the limbs of the chair, she walked in circles, purposely igniting his discomfort and dread.   
  
Then, she unsheathed her dagger. Glinting in the dim light, she brought the sharp blade to the base of his throat with purpose and precision. Without drawing blood just yet, she hauled it down his chest to his stomach, only pausing by the happy trail. Gagged, Gaelin protested against his restraints as a proverbial bucket of cold water rained down on him. True horror took claim of his features when she confirmed his fears.   
  
“I’m going to cut your dick. Then, I will kill you.”   
  
And she delivered well on her promise.


End file.
